Call of the Godfather
by TheTurquoiseBookworm
Summary: Harry's having the worst summer ever. And it only gets worse when Uncle Vernon take's him to the hospital. But when six certain people come along, how will they react? Sirius/Harry Bonding! Dursley Abuse! (But nothing TO big) P.S. What happens at the hospital is only temporary.
1. The Worst Summer Ever

Harry Potter was having the worst summer he had ever had. And _that_ was saying something.

Uncle Vernon had somehow come to the conclusion that no one was coming for Harry, and had taking to saying that he was hated everywhere and by everyone, even by Sirius.

Harry hated to admit that the insult had hit it's mark, with a perfect bulls eye.

He had sent Hedwig to stay with Ron, and the Dursley's had taken full advantage of this.

They had put bars back on his window, thicker and stronger than before, and his door was practically made of locks, including a key-pad.

Aunt Petunia would shove a bucket through the cat-flap on his door every day after lunch for Harry to use as a toilet (along with very few left overs from breakfast, which was mostly soggy cereal that Dudley had a fit about) and Harry was embarrassed to admit he'd had more than one accident.

He supposed she locked the bucket in the cupboard under the stairs and burned its contents.

Harry sighed, sliding down from his bed and onto the floor.

He shouldn't really think of that, he was needing a pee again, and the Dursley's should be having dinner in about an hour. He hopped he didn't have another accident.

He heard heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs, Uncle Vernon by the sound of it, and then the key-pad's buttons being pressed, and the locks clicking open.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen another living human up close since he had been locked in his room.

The last locked clicked and the door opened, Uncle Vernon stepping in.

He didn't say anything, just glared at Harry, and grabbed him by the hair, ignoring his cry of pain.

Vernon dragged Harry out of the room, down the stairs, and into the car.

While they backed out of the driveway, Harry asked. "Where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions!" Vernon snapped.

Harry didn't know how much time passed, but they finally came to a stop outside... a hospital?

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked, as Vernon got out of the car.

"I said don't ask questions!" he hissed, grabbing Harry, this time, by the arm and dragging him inside.

They sat in the waiting room for an hour, Vernon not even looking at Harry, instead reading a magazine.

Some of the other people was staring at him, Harry noticed warily.

He spotted a man in the corner of the room peering over at him from the top of his news paper, but he quickly ducked back under when he saw he was looking.

The door finally opened, a nurse in a white dress and apron coming out.

"Harry Potter?"

Uncle Vernon stood up, and walked over to the women.

They exchanged a few words, the nurse nodding along, before Vernon sat back down and the nurse ushered Harry out of the room.

They walked down a white hall, and finally into a room, were a doctor waited.

"Ah, hello Harry." he said kindly.

"Hey." Harry greeted back.

"My name's Dr. Thomson. Would you please lie down here?" Dr. Thomson said, gesturing to the hospital bed.

Harry hesitantly laid down onto the bed, watching the doctor warily.

"Now, I'm just gonna inject this..." Dr. Thomson said, pressing a needle into Harry's arm.

Almost immediately, Harry began to feel dizzy, and before he knew it, everything was black...

Flash's of doctors holding knife's and needles, a searing pain in his throat, something bloody on a silver tray...

The next time Harry woke, he found himself in his bed, at Privet Drive.

Was it a dream?

Harry got out of bed, and walked over to his closet.

He opened it and looked into the mirror.

He gasped.

But no sound came out.

Rapped round his neck was a white bandage.

Harry tried to say something, but was once again met by silence.

He stared at himself in the mirror, his mouth agape, trying to form words, a single sound, but nothing came out...

Tears began rolling down his cheeks, tears of shock and horror.

He knew the Dursley's were cruel, but removing his voice box?

Harry fell flat against the wall, curling up in the corner and crying, silent chocking sobs racking his thin chest.

Uncle Vernon was right. If someone was coming, would they let this happen? If someone loved him, would they care?

This is by far, the worst summer ever...

* * *

Three weeks passed, according to the chart in Harry's bedroom, and Harry still hadn't been able to make a sound.

Dudley would laugh outside his door ever now and then, saying how stupid he was and that no one cared about him and that he would never say a thing again...

Uncle Vernon had come into his room earlier, claimed they were going out for dinner, and tied Harry to the bed, said for 'extra precaution.'

And so, there Harry lay, starving, a full bladder, and mute.

Being mute had increased his hearing, which would be his only thing if he lost his glasses (Guess he'd just have to increase his touch if that happened), and so he didn't have to strain to hear the front door opening and about 6 people entering.

"This is it?" Hermione Granger, smartest witch in the year and one of Harry's best friends, whispered.

"Ya, it is." said the familiar voice of Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend.

"Where's his room?" asked Remus Lupin, werewolf and ex-professor.

"Upstairs. Will probably be the only one locked. Me and Forge will get his things out of the cupboard." George Weasley, prankster, said.

"Ya, you go get Harrykinns professor." Fred Weasley, prankster, said.

Remus climbed the staircase, and Harry heard him stop outside his door.

"What the hell?" Remus whispered.

The key-pad began beeping, and the locks were clicked open.

Remus opened the door, and gasped.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, rushing to the teens side.

"What did they do to you?" Remus asked, looking Harry up and down.

Harry unable to answer, just continued to watch as Remus checked him, as if looking for injuries.

That's when he spotted the rope that tied Harry to the bed.

He moved to cut it, but Harry stopped him, shaking his head desperately.

"'No'? What do you mean 'no'?! Harry this isn't just abuse, it's dangerous! What if the house caught fire?" Remus said.

Harry shook his head again. If he was cut lose, who knows what his uncle will do!

Remus sighed in frustration. "Sirius! Come talk some sense into your godson!"

Harry's eyes widened. _Sirius _was here?!

His godfathers footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, and he appeared in the doorway.

"Moony, what's going- Harry!" he exclaimed, rushing to Harry's side.

"I'm gonna kill those Muggles!" Sirius said.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, Sirius had pulled up his shirt, and was tracing his ribs with his index finger, which were visibly clear under his pale skin.

Harry tried to struggle, but Remus held him down easily with one hand, and Harry was forced to stop, and was shocked to find out how exhausted he suddenly was.

Sirius took a knife out his back pocket and reached to cut the rope.

Harry began struggling again, but Remus wouldn't let him up.

Sirius cut the rope with ease and, to Harry's great embarrassment, picked him up.

They exited the bedroom, not bothering to close the door.

Harry's eyes went to the bathroom as they passed, and he pointed to it.

Remus, who was walking behind them, was the only one who noticed.

"Sirius, he needs the bathroom. I'll go wait downstairs." he said, before walking passed Sirius and down the stairs.

Sirius frowned at Harry. Why didn't he just tell him? In fact, Harry hadn't said a word as far as Sirius knew.

Pushing it aside for now, he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with his foot.

He set Harry on the floor, who wobbled dangerously, causing Sirius to grab his arms to stop him from falling.

Harry blushed harder, as Sirius opened the toilet seat and began unbuckling Harry's pants.

Sirius turned away, still keeping a firm grip on Harry's shoulders.

After Harry was done peeing, Sirius pulled up his pants and buckled them, then picked up Harry again and walked downstairs, Harry blushing furiously.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my god, Harry!"

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"From what we've gathered so far, he's been tied to his bed, starved and not allowed to use the bathroom." Remus said.

"He's also to weak to stand up by himself. Nearly fell over while we were in the bathroom." Sirius said, before turning a concerned gaze to Harry. "As he said anything to you, Remus?"

Remus frowned, shaking his head. "Now that I think of it, no. We'll take him to my place and check him out more there."

They headed for the front door.

"Oh, wait." George said.

He and his brother turned to the house, raised their wands and _bang!_

The entire house's walls and floors were suddenly decorated by flying pigs, running around oinking.

The twins grabbed Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, and the group exited the house, now decorated with flying pigs on the inside.


	2. Remus' Cabin

Remus opened the front door to his cozy cabin, allowing the others entry.

Sirius laid Harry down on the sofa as if he was a fragile piece of glass, just as Ginny Weasley came running down the stairs with Luna Lovegood, Nevile Longbottom and Tonks.

Seeing Harry's questioning look, Ron explained.

"Almost all of the adults are trying to keep us in the dark. Me, the twins, Ginny and Hermione were secretly planning to come and get you when you stopped getting our letters. Sirius and Remus walked in on us and joined in, and also told Tonks. We needed Luna and Neville's help with some of the things, and so they joined in too."

Sirius sat down on the edge of the couch, as Remus, Hermione and Ginny went to get some healing potions.

"Dumbledore gave me and Remus a mission, and Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Tonks and you somehow ended up coming with us." Sirius said.

Remus came back with Hermione and Ginny, carry potions, tea, and sandwiches.

Everyone was given a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"Drink your tea, and then we'll check you out." Remus said, setting the potions on the coffee table.

Harry tried to raise the cup to his lips, but the small weight was causing his hands to shake.

Sirius, seeing this, set his own cup down and helped Harry drink his, causing the teen to blush, but didn't resist.

Remus turned to the other kids. "Why don't you take Harry's things to his room?"

They nodded and began dragging the trunk up the stairs.

Once they were out of sight, Tonks turned to the two men.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

Remus sighed, setting his tea down next to Sirius, who was still helping Harry drink his, but was listening.

"We found him in the smallest bedroom, tied to the bed, starving, and with a full bladder." Remus explained.

"Those arse holes!" Tonks exclaimed.

Sirius put Harry's tea onto the coffee table. "Wish we didn't send that fake invitation. I would have gladly turned them all into toads."

Harry was once again very happy they had taken him away from the Dursleys. They would ben furious when they found out the invitation was fake, and it would have been taken out on Harry.

"Turning Muggles into toads passed, lets check out Harry." Remus said

Harry shifted uneasily, as Remus set up a piece of parchment and put an enchantment on it.

Tonks, sensing Harry's unease, got up from her seat. "I'll go help the kids."

Once she was away upstairs, Remus began waving his wand, from Harry's toes and up.

When he reached the knee's, the wand tip went red. Remus frowned, and pointed the wand at the right knee and the red light brightened.

On the paper wrote:

_Right knee, twisted, 1 month ago, pushed down the stairs, caused by Dudley Dursley._

Sirius growled upon reading the parchment, and Harry saw a flash of amber in Remus's eyes.

With a deep breath, Remus continued moving his wand up Harry's body.

The tip went red again when it reached Harry's stomach.

_Stomach, empty, 5 weeks ago, starvation, caused by Vernon and Petunia Dursley.  
_

Sirius was shaking with anger and Remus knuckles were white on his wand.

Remus moved his wand up Harry's body, over his chest, and it went red at his throat.

_Throat, surgery, 3 weeks ago, Voice Box removed, caused by Dr. John Thomson and Vernon Dursley._

Remus dropped his wand.

The two Marauders mouths were hanging open, staring at the parchment with wide eyes.

Then Sirius was on his feet, swearing at the top of his lungs.

The kids and Tonks came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Remus said nothing, his eyes amber, and shoved the parchment towards them.

"Twisted knee... starvation... _Voice Box removed!_" he exclaimed.

Tears were in Hermione's eyes, and her hands were covering her mouth.

"Those bastards..." George whispered, shaking with rage.

Even Luna was shocked into silence.

"Keep going." Tonks said.

Remus picked his wand back up and continued from Harry's neck to his head, where it again went red.

_Head, concussion, 6 days ago, hit in the head by a frying pan, caused by Petunia Dursley._

_Head, tiredness, 1 month and 1 day ago, nightmares, caused by Tom Riddle Jr a.k.a. The Dark Lord. _

Sirius closed his eyes, trying to keep himself under control.

His godson has been pushed down the stairs, starved, tied to the bed, locked into a small room, denied to use the bathroom, hit in the head with a frying pan, has been having nightmares, and was forced to have surgery to get his voice box removed, even if he didn't want or need it.

Shaking with rage, Remus slowly got to his feet, his eyes amber.

"I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey." he said calmly, before grabbing some floo, throwing into the fireplace, shouting "Hogwarts!", and vanishing into the green flames.

Sirius, still shaking with rage, sat down on the floor by Harry's head, and took his godson's hand, squeezing it.

It only took 4 minutes for Remus to return with Madam Pomfrey, who immediately set to working on Harry.

First, she worked on his knee.

"I would mend it immediately if I could, but the injuries to old. Look like you won't be walking to much, Potter." Pomfrey said, wrapping the purple knee in white bandages.

Then she forced Harry to drink some disgusting potions to stop his stomach from digesting itself, before going to his concussion.

"Again, it's to old." she explained, once she was done waving her wand around it, giving Harry potions, and had begun rapping it in bandages. "Make sure you don't bang your head of anything."

Pomfrey then moved to his throat, and sighed.

"Can you fix it?" Hermione asked, her voice small.

"It will take a couple months, but yes. If he's lucky enough, he'll be able to have a verbal conversation by Christmas." Pomfrey said, waving her wand over Harry's throat a few times, before making him take more potions.

Finally, after a full hour, she got to her feet and walked over to Sirius and Remus.

"Mr. Lupin has already explained how this happened. And I promise not to tell Dumbledore about you taking Harry. But you must understand, he only wanted to keep the boy safe. He had no idea what was going on in the inside. I will inform Professor McGonagall and a few others, and I am sure they will agree that Mr. Potter is not to go back there." Madam Pomfrey said.

Remus nodded. "Thank you, Poppy."

Pomfrey smiled slightly. "Your welcome. Here are the potions he'll need." she dug into her bag. "He must drink this before and after every meal, it's to regrow his voice box. A Dreamless Sleep Potion, but only if he really needs it. He should have large meals, and a snack every now and then. Make sure he goes outside and has some fresh air, and he shouldn't be left alone for more than an hour."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"He's had little human contact over the summer, and the few contacts he has has probably been mostly violent. We wand him to get used to non-violent contact again." Pomfrey explained.

"Yes, thank you again." Remus said.

Pomfrey nodded, before vanishing through the fireplace.

A moment of silence.

"Well... this has been one interesting night." Tonks said.

"You got that right." Fred said.

"Come one, let's get to bed." Remus said.

Harry tried to sit up, but his thin arms shook under his light weight.

Sirius picked him up again and, ignoring how Harry had turned a deep shade of red, walked up the stairs, the others following.

They walked down a hall, passing a bunch of doors.

Fred and George went through one, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Tonks going through another, and Neville, Ron and the others through another.

There were three beds, Harry's trunk sitting at the end of the one closest to the window.

Hedwig hooted from her perch on top of her cage.

Ron and Neville climbed into their own beds, while Sirius laid Harry on his.

"Night, pup." he whispered, pulling the blankets up to Harry's chin.

Harry opened his mouth to say night back, but, again, no words came out, so he closed his mouth again.

Sirius smiled sadly at him, quickly kissed his forehead, and speed-walked out the room to where a smirking Remus was waiting, as if Harry would have been unhappy with the kiss.

But instead, Harry clung to the warm feeling in his chest, and allowed sleep to take him.


	3. REWRITE

Hey, I decided that havings all the Weasley kids, Neville and Luna wasn't such a good idea, so I've decided to do a little rewrite!

There will only be minor changes, so the only one's going on the mission will be Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermioine.

Everything the Dursley's did will still be, bla, bla, bla.

Alright, I'll start writing soon!

Right now, I'm going to sleep.

_-Turquoise Bookworm_


End file.
